vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Duo (Classic)
|-|Current Form= |-|Original Form= Summary Duo is a member of an extraterrestrial peacekeeping force known as the Space Marshals who hunted down sources of evil and eradicated them. Twenty-thousand years before the start of the Mega Man games, Duo and the other Space Marshals were locked in combat with Ra Moon's Stardroids. The Space Marshals held the upper hand until one of their own, a robot named Trio, betrayed them, allowing the Stardroids and Ra Moon to escape. It is unknown what happened afterward, but Duo is next seen locked in combat with the traitorous Trio, resulting in the two falling to Earth and burning up in the atmosphere as a result of the extensive damage both robots withstood prior to their arrival. Wily later finds Trio and uses his body to generate Evil Energy for his plans while Light has Mega Man find Duo. The space robot is brought back to Light Labs for repairs, reactivating immediately upon their completion before continuing the hunt for the Dark Energy that was now in Wily's hands. He mistakes Mega Man for one of Wily's robots and fights him to a standstill, only to realize that the younger robot had a great sense of justice, causing the two to join forces. He later purges the Evil Energy that infected Mega Man's body before leaving in search of more evil to fight. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A | 5-B Name: Duo Origin: Mega Man 8 Gender: Male Age: At least 20,000 Years Old (fought Ra Moon and the Stardroids long before they encountered Earth) Classification: Extraterrestrial Space Police Robot, Star Marshal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Energy Projection, Flight, Spaceflight, Expert Hand to Hand Combatant, Is equipped with an energy-detecting radar, Purification (Type 2, can purge Evil Energy from a target), Shockwave Generation, Can turn into a comet Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Generated this much energy in his clash against Evil Robot. He is on par with Mega Man and he overpowered Trio) | Planet level (Should be superior to Wily's satellite lasers, comparable to Mega Man and Sunstar) Speed: Massively FTL (He is on par with Mega Man) with Massively FTL+ travel speed (Traveled between Earth and Saturn in thirty seconds and is designed to patrol entire solar systems at the least) Lifting Strength: Class G (Restrained Mega Man in his giant fist) | Class 10 Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class | Planet Class Durability: Dwarf Star level (Survived crashing into Jupiter with this much force, took Mega Man's attacks) | Planet level Stamina: Limitless (Fought for a significant period of time with Mega Man without signs of tiring and resumed his search for the Evil Robot Trio right after his repairs) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with projectiles. | Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers with projectiles. Standard Equipment: His extra large left hand. Intelligence: Thousands of years of combat experience, is knowledgeable about Evil Energy and the inner workings of other machines. Weaknesses: Can be somewhat overconfident at times (leading to his destruction in the manga), most of his attacks are melee based. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Comet Form:' Transforms into a glowing comet that charges the opponent at high speed, ricocheting off nearby walls for additional attacks. *'Energy Fist:' Releases an energy blast in the shape of his fist. *'Giga Knuckle: '''A powerful uppercut that sends the opponent flying before Duo flies up to them and smashes them back towards the ground. *'Giga Tackle:' Rams into an opponent linebacker-style with his spiked shoulder armor. '''Key:' Canon | Manga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Capcom Category:Game Bosses Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Heroes Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Purification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 5